Tapestry
by EuropaLuce
Summary: AR- Lucius commande un nouvel arbre généalogique. Imaginez sa surprise quand il voit un nouveau nom au bas. Implicite et Mpreg.


**Titre original :** _Tapestry_

**Titre français :** _Tapisserie_

**Source :** ff. net

**VO :** anglais

**Auteur :** marksmon

**Traductrice **: EuropaLuce

**Correctrice :** Quidzzie

**Résumer :** Lucius commande un nouvel arbre généalogique. Imaginez sa surprise quand il voit un nouveau nom au bas. Implicite et Mpreg.

**Rated :** M

**Disclamer :** Je ne possède pas les personnages, de JKR (sauf pour les enfants) et je ne suis que la traductrice

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne lecture !<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy était d'une humeur massacrante. Non pas que cela ai été une bizarrerie, mais il était plus grossier que la normale. Draco cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse de café, ne voulant pas que son père voie son amusement.<p>

Lucius avait été comme ça pendant un peu plus d'un an. Il avait eut une relation avec Harry Potter, qui avait prit fin il y a un an et un mois. Il avait mit fin à leur relation et, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il avait fait une erreur, avait fait couper toutes relations avec Harry. Draco savait que son père l'aimait et que son rival avait été dévasté quand il avait rompu. Draco avait conservé son amitié avec lui tout en la gardant secrète à son père. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il ferait s'il découvrait que son fils avait gardé un certains nombre de choses pour lui.

Lord Malfoy avait commandé une tapisserie montrant son arbre généalogique, aussi loin que ça irait. Il y aurait également Draco et son épouse aujourd'hui décédée, Narcissa. Il connaissait presque tout l'arbre, comme ça avait été inscrit en lui par son père tyrannique, Abraxas. Son père avait était absolument horrible. Il avait obligé Lucius à prendre la Marque des Ténèbres, alors qu'il suppliait pour ne pas l'avoir. Cela avait donné le ton à une partie de sa vie d'adulte. Faire toujours ce que les autres voulaient, quand son seul souhait était d'être laissé seul avec sa famille. Le fait qu'il avait réellement aimé Narcissa était connu. Tout le monde, à part Draco, Severus et Harry, pensait qu'il l'avait épousé en raison d'un arrangement entre Abraxas et la famille Black.

Quand Narcissa avait été tuée, après que Voldemort ait découvert que Lucius était un espion, il avait cesser de vivre ainsi. Seul Draco, Severus et Harry avaient été en mesure de l'atteindre pendant cette période. Le confort que Harry lui avait donné s'était transformé au fil du temps jusqu'à en devenir plus que de la sympathie. Il lui donna sa revanche en tuant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Juste avant de jeter la malédiction, Harry avait invoqué tout les morts provoqué par Voldemort lui même. Leurs ombres avaient écartées sa baguette et une fois de plus avait rendu l'homme serpentique impuissant.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que leur relation provisoire, Lucius avait vu plus loin et avait demandé à Harry de venir vivre au Manoir Malfoy, en tant que son compagnon. Pendant presque un an et demi, ils avaient été heureux. Puis, il s'était rendu compte que son sentiment de confort s'était transformé en amour, et il avait prit peur. Il s'était juré de ne plus tomber amoureux, après la mort de Narcissa. Alors, il avait rompu, coupant tout lien.

Draco aurait souhaité que son père ne nie pas ses sentiments pour Harry. Cela le rongeait, lentement mais sûrement. A l'heure actuelle, cependant, il regrettait vraiment son ignorance à la raison pour laquelle son père voulait le voir aujourd'hui. Il avait l'intention de passer la journée avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Weasley et Granger s'étaient mariés et attendaient leur premier enfant pour bientôt. Il espérait qu'ils auraient passé la journée loin de Molly Weasley. Honnêtement, la femme était une vraie ménagère ! Comment Harry et Hermione pouvaient se tenir près d'elle, c'était au delà des forces de Draco pour le moment.

La sonnette retentit et immédiatement un elfe de maison répondit. Deux hommes d'un certain âge se présentèrent à la bibliothèque. Lucius les accueillit et leur montra immédiatement où il voulait que son achat soit placé. Draco était maintenant curieux. Il se demandait ce que son père avait acheté. Il semblait toujours acheter des nid à poussières pour les faire nettoyer par les elfes. Si Draco ne connaissait pas mieux son père, il dirait qu'il essayait d'impressionner quelqu'un. Il savait, cependant, que Lucius essayait de combler un vide dans sa vie. L'espace où Harry avait été.

Il observa avec un sentiment grandissant de peur l'un des deux hommes sortir quelque chose de sa poche et l'agrandir. Il s'avéra que c'était une grande tapisserie murale. Une tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique. Son impression s'était métamorphoser en panique.

-Nous sommes désolés Monsieur Malfoy. S'il nous a fallut autant de temps pour arriver mais nous avions remarqué une incohérence au bas de la tapisserie et avions essayé de la réparer. Toutefois, elle revient toujours, peut importe ce que nous faisons.

D'un coup de baguette, la tapisserie se déroula, dévoilant intégralité de l'arbre, jusqu'à Narcissa et Draco. L'homme montra une zone de l'autre côté du nom de Lucius, en face de celui de Narcissa, avec une certaine appréhension.

Draco commença à sortir de la pièce. S'il avançait assez lentement, peut être que son père ne le verrait pas et il pourrait avertir Harry. Pas de chance.

-**Draco Lucius Malfoy **! Où penses-tu aller ? Viens ici et explique moi ça !

Il se figea avant de foncer au côtés de son père. Lucius regarda les deux hommes et dit un mot :

-Dehors !

Ils fuirent avant que le Lord notoirement dangereux ne change d'avis.

-Qu'est-ce que **c'est **?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi Père ?

Draco regarda l'endroit que pointait Lucius.

Là, avec les même lettres dorées que pour le mon de sa mère, était le nom Lord Harry James Potter, avec une ligne le reliant à Lucius. Il y avait une autre ligne d'or reliant leurs deux noms avec le nom d'une tierce personne. Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Draco transplana au numéro 12, square Grimmaurd, en espérant que Harry était toujours là. Il s'arrêta pour laisser les protections le reconnaître, monta les marches et entra en trombe. Il regarda paniquement autour de lui, par l'Enfer, où était Harry ? Il entendit des voix provenant du salon et courut s'y réfugier. Trois adultes le regardèrent, sourcils levés face à son état débraillé.<p>

-Bon dieu Draco ! Qu'est-ce que ce vacarme ?

Hermione était très enceinte et n'avait pas bougé de sa place sur le canapé. Harry et Ron avaient bondi sur leurs pieds quand il avait débarqué dans la salle.

-Il sait Harry ! Il sait !

Il pâlit considérablement.

-Comment ?

Il retomba sur son siège et regarda Draco.

-Il a commandé une tapisserie de l'arbre de cette maudite famille. Ton nom était là, avec celui de Lily.

-Merde ! Où est-il ?

-Au Manoir, en train de cuver un magnifique sort. C'était la seule façon que j'avais pour le calmer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, même quand Mère a été tuée. Nous devons vous faire sortir d'ici, Lily et toi, avant qu'il ne vous trouve.

La tête d'Harry était retombée sur le dossier du canapé.

-Drake, ce lieu est bardé de sorts. C'est incartable et sous _Fidelitas_. J'ai changé les protections et de gardien du secret quand j'ai emménagé. Il n'y a pas moyens qu'il nous trouve ici.

-Il sait où est la maison. Il peut s'asseoir à l'extérieur et attendre que nous sortiez. Je connais Père, il le **fera **! Vous devez aller dans une autre propriété. **S'il te plaît !**

Harry savait que si Draco mendiait, c'était pire que ce qu'il ne pensait.

-Il était juste choqué, ou choqué et en colère ?

-Plus en colère que choqué. D'une certaine manière, il savait que je savais à propos de Lily et que je la lui cachais.

-Tu ne l'as pas fais. Il ne voulait plus de moi. Quand il a rompu et qu'il est parti, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi dans sa vie. Dans ce cas, il n'a pas à s'exprimer.

-Harry, la tapisserie à listé ta fille comme Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il les rouvrit et fixa Ron.

-Quelles maisons Bill a terminé ?

-Le Hall, le Manoir Potter et la maison à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

-Pré-au-Lard. Comme ça, quand l'accouchement commencera, nous serons là. Tu viens avec nous, Drake ?

-Par l'enfer oui ! Si tu penses que je vais rester avec lui quand il est comme ça, tu es fou !

Draco commençait à se calmer.

-Permets-moi d'emporter quelques affaires et je te rejoins là-bas. J'ai des instructions à donner aux elfes pour le faire sortir de son étourdissement.

Il sortit de la maison et transplana au manoir Malfoy.

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

-J'espérai que ça n'allait pas arriver. Je le savais, mais j'espérai.

Hermione se leva difficilement du canapé et se dirigea vers Harry. Le serrant aussi fort que son ventre le permettait, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, tu savais que ça arriverai. Combien de temps pensais-tu cacher Lily à Lucius ?

-J'espère que ça sera aussi loin qu'il faut pour lui retirer le nom de Malfoy. J'avais déjà commencer les formalité administrative un mois après sa naissance, j'attends que ce soit finalisé. J'ai eu la chance qu'il soit hors du pays quand j'ai déposé le dossier et qu'ils ont envoyé l'avis. Le hibou est revenu avec la lettre ouverte. Le ministre a prit cela comme voulant dire que Lucius ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne peut pas l'arrêté à ce point, j'ai demandé.

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas pleurer. Il s'était promit qu'il ne le ferait plus.

-Tu crois que c'est sage, de garder Lily loin de lui ? Il va essayé de vous voir, tu le sais.

-Il n'en a pas le droit. Elle a plus de six mois maintenant. Lorsqu'elle frappe cette marque, il n'a pas son mot à dire.

-Tu lui as dis que tu étais enceint ?

Hermione étudiait le droit et elle s'était assurée que ceci était fait avant qu'elle le ne dise à Harry.

-J'ai essayé, il ne me laissait jamais parler. Il m'a juste dit que c'était fini, qu'il partait et je devais emballer mes affaires. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir une maison où aller.

Il regarda autour de lui.

-Je suis en train de passer à côté de ma vie ici.

Les trois firent leur chemin à l'étage et appelèrent Dobby et Winky. Les deux elfes de maison apparurent en face d'eux.

-Vous avez besoin de Dobby et Winky, Lord Potter, monsieur ?

-Oui. M. et Mme Weasley, Lily et moi-même emménageons immédiatement dans la maison à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Vous pouvez prendre toutes nos affaires et les emmener jusque là-bas s'il vous plaît ? Nous allons prendre suffisamment de vêtements pour quelques jours, donc assurez- vous juste que ce soit fait pour vendredi, s'il vous plaît.

Les deux elfes acquiescèrent.

-Oui, monsieur, Lord Harry, monsieur. Devrons nous retourner ici ou rester avec Lord Harry et les amis de Lord Harry, monsieur ?

-Venez à la maison. Après avoir déposé nos affaires, verrouillez la maison à fond. Je ne veux voir personne ici. Si vous voyez Lord Lucius Malfoy, ne lui dites pas où nous sommes partis. Mieux encore, ne lui parlez pas, laissez le.

-Oui monsieur, Lord Harry, monsieur.

_-_Vous devriez venir avec moi pour pouvoir rentrer_._ Après, vous pourriez aller au Terrier, laisser Molly et Arthur savoir où vous allez être. Est-ce que c'est bien pour vous ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-C'est bon, Harry. Prenons Lily ensemble et allons-y. Nous devons être là avant Draco, pour qu'il puisse entrer.

-Il est déjà rentré. C'est la première maison que Bill a fait et Draco était avec moi pour celle- là.

-Allons-y alors.

* * *

><p>Draco les attendait dans la cuisine de la maison quand ils arrivèrent. Il avait déjà terminé un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et en était à son deuxième. Il tremblait et avait l'air encore plus échevelé qu'avant.<p>

-Drake, que s'est-il passé ?

Le blond n'était pas un grand buveur et le voir boire avant la soirée était une chose rare.

-Il s'est libéré juste au moment où j'allais partir. Il a essayé de m'arrêter et il est devenu un peu… Physique. J'ai dû l'assommer de nouveau pour sortir.

Harry tendit sa fille à Ron et alla embrasser son "frère".

-Tu n'avais pas à le faire, tu sais. Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir ici.

-Il aurait trouvé le moment de me faire parler si ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il est devenu très habile pour la torture.

Ron, Hermione et Lily se joignirent à Harry, bouleversant l'homme avant de le calmer.

-Il va remuer le ciel et les enfers pour vous trouvez, tu sais.

-Je sais. Mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire. Il ne voulait pas de moi. Par extension, il ne voulait pas Lily. J'ai essayé de lui dire, mais il ne voulait pas m'entendre. Purée, tu étais là, rappelle toi.

Et Draco y repensa.

**Flash Black**

-Non, Lord Potter. Il n'y a aucune raison pour moi de rester. C'est fini. Tu savais que ça ne serait pas pour toujours. Je t'ai averti de ne pas y croire. Tu n'as qu'à te blâmer pour tes sentiments.

-S'il te plaît, Luc, écoute-moi. Je suis...

-Je ne veux rien entendre. Je m'en vais maintenant. Tu dois être parti quand je serais de retour. Je suggère que tu le fasses rapidement.

Sur ce, Lucius Malfoy disparu, laissant son fils et son ex-amant se fixer les uns les autres.

Harry s'effondra en sanglotant, il sentit des bras forts autour de lui et le serrer, comme pour le maintenir.

-Il m'a quitté, Drake. Il m'a quitté.

-Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vais le tuer pour cela.

-Ce n'est pas tout, Drake, je suis enceint. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que je vouais dire. Il ne voulait pas le savoir.

-Je vais prendre soin de toi, Harry. C'est mon frère ou ma sœur que tu portes. Je vais m'assurer que tu iras bien.

**Fin du Flash Black**

* * *

><p>Presque un mois était passé depuis que Lucius avait reçu la tapisserie maudite. Il la regardait tout les jours, se demandant ce qui se serait passé s'il avait écouté Harry ce jour là au lieu de le couper. Il s'était rendu compte, maintenant, qu'il avait essayé de lui dire qu'il était enceint. Il souhaita l'avoir écouter. Il regarda la tapisserie une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, il y avait un changement. Le nom de sa fille n'était plus répertorié comme Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy. Elle était Lily Narcissa Potter. Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Harry lui avait retiré son nom. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait plus de six mois. Il avait regardé les lois, en pensant qu'Harry allait essayé quelque chose comme ça. Quand il avait contacté le Ministre, il lui avait dit que les papiers avaient été déposés un mois après sa naissance et venaient d'être finalisés. Sa fille ne portait plus son nom.<p>

Lucius sentit une étrange sensation au niveau de ses yeux. Ils brûlaient. Il sentit les larmes se former et glisser de ses yeux. Il ne les arrêta pas, se laissant aller. Il le méritait. Il avait traité Harry comme une ordure, parce qu'il avait peur d'aimer à nouveau. Il sentit le feu flamber quand quelqu'un arrivait. Il leva les yeux pour voir Severus debout en face de lui.

Severus était le seul qui venait le voir maintenant. Il n'avait plus vu Draco depuis un mois, il refusait de s'approcher du Manoir. Lucius ne savait pas où il vivait, avec qui ou même s'il allait bien. Ses lettres, sauf la première, lui étaient revenues fermées. La première lui avait été renvoyée avec un mot de son fils. Draco lui avait dit de ne pas communiquer avec lui à moins que ce soit lui qui en fasse l'initiative. Après, Lucius l'avait attaqué, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

Il avait causé l'insécurité de son propre fils. _Dieu ! Quel genre de monstre suis-je _? Pensa-t-il lamentablement.

Severus s'arrêta, le regardant.

-S'agit-il de larmes ?

-Oui.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Le Lucius Malfoy que je connais ne pleure jamais.

-Celui que tu connais a disparu. Je l'ai tué. Mon fils ne veut plus m'approcher car je lui ai fait peur. La personne que j'aime me déteste au point de retirer mon nom de famille à ma fille.

Il fit un geste vers la tapisserie accroché au mur. Severus s'approcha. Il fut choqué. Il n'avait jamais penser que Potter ferait quelque chose comme ça. C'était tellement Serpentard.

-Tu ne m'a jamais raconté l'histoire. Je ne connais que des brides de morceaux que tu as consenti à me donner. Peux-tu me la raconter maintenant ?

Lucius hocha la tête et raconta toute l'histoire à Severus. Il ne passa rien sous silence, même pas la façon dont il avait rompu et sa raison. Le brun eut pitié de l'homme, mais pas beaucoup. Il avait créé cette situation par lui même.

-T'en déplaise, Luc, mais tu as demandé. Tu savais que Potter était demandeur d'affection, comme il l'a toujours été, il l'est toujours. Tu as profité de ça.

-Je sais, et je me déteste pour ça. J'ai eu peur et j'ai fui. Maintenant, j'ai une fille, je ne l'ai jamais vu, et ça ne sera probablement jamais le cas. Je l'aime toujours, Sev.

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau.

-J'ai gâché ce qui est probablement ma dernière chance d'être avec la personne que j'aime.

-Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu ne dois pas abandonner. Potter a peut être retiré ton nom mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime plus. Tu dis que les documents ont été déposés un mois après sa naissance. Il était peut-être encore sous l'influence des fluctuations des hormones de grossesse. Tu te rappelles comment Narcissa était près d'un an après la naissance de Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dieu oui ! C'était horrible. Que dois-je faire, Sev ? Comment puis-je améliorer ceci ?

-Permets-moi de voir si je peux parler avec Draco. Je ne l'ai pas vu récemment mais je peux être en mesure de savoir où est Potter, si je peux parler avec lui.

Severus se leva. Il détestait mentir à son meilleur ami mais cette situation était différente.

-Merci Sev.

-Ne me remercie pas encore, Luc. Je peux ne pas être en mesure de faire quelque chose. Nous devons attendre et voir.

Il prit la cheminette pour Poudlard et chercha immédiatement après Draco. Il était le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, donc il devait être dans sa classe. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, en regardant dans la classe presque vide. Le blond était assis sur son bureau, en train de discuter tranquillement avec le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal, Harry Potter. Il frappa à la porte et les deux hommes sourirent.

-Entre Sev. Je suppose que tu as été voir mon père.

Le sourire du brun disparu.

-Oui. C'était…étrange.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il pleurait.

Les yeux de draco s'écarquillèrent.

-Pleurer ? Père ne pleure jamais. Pourquoi était-il en train de pleurer ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il n'a rien de mal ?

Draco se mit à poser des questions frénétiquement. Harrry n'en laissa rien voir mais sa panique était aussi grande que la sienne.

-Calme-toi. Ton père est en bonne santé. Il est bouleversé parce que sa tapisserie a changé.

Il regarda attentivement Harry. Il vit un éclair de douleur dans ses yeux verts si expressifs. Le brun baissa la tête et la posa sur l'épaule du blond. Ses bras s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour du jeune homme.

-Je n'aurais pas du le faire, Drake. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du le faire.

Les sanglots du plus jeune dévastèrent Severus. Il regarda Harry comme un fils. Ils étaient devenus assez proches au cours des deux dernières années et le voir comme ça été difficile. Il se dirigea vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Harry, cette situation n'est pas irréparable. Il m'a avoué qu'il t'aime.

Il releva la tête.

-Il m'aime ? Il t'a dit ça ?

L'espoir dans ses yeux verts était difficile à regarder. Il savait que, une fois que le brun avait donné son amour, il n'aimait qu'une fois.

-Oui. Il m'a dit ce qu'il avait fait, comment il a fini les choses avec toi. Il se rend compte que c'était une erreur. Mais, il pense que tu le hais.

-Non, je ne le déteste pas. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le haïr.

Le brun regarda Draco qui hocha la tête.

-Peux-tu le faire venir ici ? S'il est prêt à admettre qu'il m'aime, je pense que nous pouvons travailler avec ça. Mais, dis-lui qu'il doit être honnête avec moi. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il m'a laissé comme il l'a fait.

* * *

><p>Lucius s'était assis en attendant le retour de Severus. Il ne s'était pas lavé ou n'avait mangé depuis deux jours. Il n'avait pas voulu quitter l'étude au cas où il reviendrait et qu'il ne serait pas là et s'était finalement évanoui d'épuisement. C'est ainsi que son ami le trouva quand il revint près de trois jours après leur conversation.<p>

Il prit immédiatement la cheminette pour Poudlard et convoqua Draco et Harry.

-Ton père est dans un état lamentable. Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas lavé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il était encore dans son bureau mais il semble qu'il n'en ait pas bougé. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous veniez avec moi.

Il vit l'expression du visage de Draco.

-Je ne permettrais pas qu'il fasse du mal à l'un d'entre vous.

Il regarda Harry.

-Veux-tu prendre Lily ou attendre ?

-Je vais la prendre avec moi. Je vais la chercher avec son sac. Je serais de retour dans une demi heure.

Une fois Harry revenu avec sa fille, ils prirent la cheminette pour l'étude du Manoir Malfoy. Severus avait dit vrai. Lucius avait l'air de ne pas s'être lavé depuis des jours. Ses cheveux étaient plats et sans vie, ses joues étaient légèrement creusées et il avait de grandes cernes sombres sous les yeux. Severus lui jeta un sort pour le rafraîchir lui et ses vêtements alors il commençait à sentir un peu mieux.

Draco s'assit et regarda l'homme qu'il avait toujours vu être parfaitement habillé et coiffé. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se permetterait d'être comme ça. Le blond regarda Harry. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage. La lueur d'amour et de douleur était évidente à voir dans ses yeux. Le brun ne cachait pas ses émotions, c'était une des choses qui avait fait de lui un spectaculaire Gryffondor. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté d'aimer son père et espérait que ce ne soit jamais le cas. Ce serait l'amour de Harry qui sauverait Lucius. Et l'amour de Lucius sauverait Harry de sa dépression de plus en plus profonde.

Severus regarda Harry. Il vit l'amour et la douleur dans les yeux du Gryffondor et sut que Lucius aurait à réparer ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas dit au blond que par deux fois, Harry avait essayé de se tuer, lui et son bébé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait partager. Seul Harry pouvait le faire. Draco les connaissait, car il avait été celui qui avait trouvé Harry les deux fois.

-Rennervate !

Le maître des potions avait décidé que Lucius avait dormi assez longtemps. Il était temps d'aller affronter le Diable dans son antre, pour ainsi dire. Il commença à remuer et essuya ses mains sur son visage. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, des larmes s'échappèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se mit à sangloter en silence, sans se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Harry remit rapidement Lily à son frère et s'agenouilla à côté de son amour.

-S'il te plaît ne pleure pas, amour. S'il te plaît.

Les yeux de Lucius s'ouvrirent et il fixa les orbes vertes qui hantaient ses rêves. Il leva une main tremblante vers le visage d'Harry.

-Tu es ici. Tu es vraiment là ! Ce n'est pas un rêve.

Il passa ses bras autour du brun et le serra contre sa poitrine.

-Je suis désolé, Harry. Je suis désolé de t'avoir quitté. J'avais juré de ne jamais tomber amoureux après la mort de Narcissa. Je l'ai trouvé à nouveau avec toi, et j'ai eu peur.

-Toi ? Avoir peur ?

Harry était stupéfait.

-Oui. Je savais que tu compterais plus pour moi que je l'avais prévu mais quand j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais, j'étais terrifié. J'ai adoré Narcissa et il me l'a tué. Il l'a tué pour me punir d'être passé dans l'autre camp. Elle est morte pour moi et notre fils. Quand je suis rentré et j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, tu étais déjà parti et je n'ai pas pu te trouver.

-Tu n'avais qu'à aller au Square Grimmaurd. C'est là que nous sommes allés.

Harry glissa sa main sur le visage de Lucius, râpant sur la barbe de plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

-J'ai essayé mais peu importe ce que je faisais, je ne pouvais pas le trouver. Les protections et le _Fidelitas_ devaient déjà avoir été changés.

Il se redressa et le prit sur ses genoux. Il commença à s'inquiéter en sentant la maigreur de son amour.

-Tu n'as pas mangé ?

Le brun baissa la tête et le blond du se baisser pour l'entendre :

-Pas très bien.

-Pourquoi ?

Gardant la tête baissée, il murmura :

-Toi. Tu ne voulais pas de moi, tu ne voulais pas m'entendre. J'ai essayé de te parler à propos de Lily mais tu ne voulais pas savoir.

Il se mit à trembler. Lucius savait qu'il était proche de son point de rupture et le serra contre lui.

-Je suis désolé, amour. J'étais terrifié. Comme je l'ai dit, je m'étais juré, après la mort de Narcissa, de ne pas aimer à nouveau. Et je suis là, ma promesse brisée. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse pour ce que j'ai fait, mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. J'ai besoin que tu sache pourquoi je l'ai fait.

Draco vit son père porter un des poignets d'Harry à ses lèvres et sut que l'enfer était sur le point de s'enfuir.

Lucius posa ses lèvres sur son poignet et il le sentit se tendre. Ses lèvres touchèrent le bord de cicatrices qui n'étaient pas là la dernière fois qu'il avait touché ses poignets. Il éloigna son bras de son visage pour qu'il puisse voir clairement. Il y avait deux cicatrices sur son bras, une sur son poignet et l'autre qui courait sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras. Il prit son autre bras et regarda au même endroit. Il y avait un ensemble de cicatrices assorti. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa ce qu'elles étaient.

-Non… S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu as essayé de….

Harry commença à glisser des genoux du blond mais il le tenait toujours.

-S'il te plaît Harry ! Dis-moi pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as laissé. Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais et tu m'as quand même laissé. J'ai essayé de te dire que j'étais enceint, mais tu n'as pas voulu écouter. J'ai pensé que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Si tu ne m'aimais pas, moi ou l'enfant, **pourquoi je vivrais ?**

Contrairement à ce que Severus et Draco pensaient, Lucius ne se mit pas en colère. Il se remit à pleurer. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun et sanglota en réalisant ce qui avait poussé son amour à le faire.

-Comment peux-tu supporter d'être près de moi, sachant ce que je t'ai fais ? Comment peux-tu être dans le même pays que moi, et encore plus dans la même pièce?

-Parce que, peu importe ce qui s'est passé, je t'aime encore. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Harry tendit les bras vers Draco et hocha la tête. Le blond plaça soigneusement sa sœur dans les bras de sa mère.

-Lucius, je te présente Lily Narcissa Potter, ta fille.

Il leva les yeux de son épaule et prit le bras de sa fille. Elle avait les cheveux blond-argent mais elle avait les traits du visage d'Harry.

-De quelle couleur sont ses yeux ?

-Elle a mes yeux, mon amour. Ils sont du même verts que ma mère.

-J'en suis heureux.

Il sourit quand il laissa courir un doigt sur sa joue douce.

-Elle est un parfait mélange de nous deux.

Le brun se blottit contre le torse de son compagnon en regardant leur fille avec amour.

* * *

><p>-Lily Narcissa Malfoy ! Où es-tu ?<p>

-Ici Pa ! J'ai juste pris mon nouveau livre de potion pour Oncle Sev. Je pense qu'il me jetterait un sort si je ne l'ai pas pour ma première année.

Les longs cheveux blonds de l'enfant de onze ans volèrent derrière elle quand elle descendit les escaliers pour rencontrer son père.

-Est-ce que papa nous rejoint là-bas ?

Lucius sourit à son aînée.

-Oui. Papa et Draco seront là. Ils devaient être à l'école hier mais ils nous retrouverons à la gare. Tu sais qu'ils ne manqueraient pas ton premier voyage dans l'Express.

Le blond plaça sa main sur celle de son plus jeune enfant, sur la poignée de la poussette.

-Nous sommes prêt ?

-Oui, pa. C'est parti !

Lucius jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et annonça :

-Plate-forme 9 ¾!

Lui, Lily et ses deux plus jeunes fils entrèrent dans les flammes vertes et ressortir sur la plate-forme. Ils quittèrent rapidement la voie, pour que d'autres puissent passer par la cheminette.

Tout ceux qui regardaient les enfants savaient de qui ils étaient. Ils avaient tous les yeux verts d'Harry, révélateurs. Les deux plus jeunes avaient aussi ses cheveux, mais ils avaient les traits du visage du blond. Liam James avait 7 ans et Sirius Orion en avait 5. Ils avaient tout deux hérité du sourire et de la malice de leur papa. Sa Lily lui ressemblait plus du point de vue caractère, plus calme, mais très sournoise, comme les Serpentard, elle était celle qui avait le plus de chance d'y aller dans la famille.

Lucius se sentait maintenant complètement vivant une fois que son mari était dans ses bras et qu'il lui donnait de simples mais affectueux baisers.

-Ça été ?

-Oh oui. Pas de problème amour. Lily, va saluer ton frère, je suis à peu près sûr que Draco veut te voir, même s'il a ses propres enfants.

Il avait épousé Ginny Weasley seulement un an après qu'Harry et son père se soient liés. Ils avaient deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, tout deux avec les cheveux flamboyants des Weasley mais avec les yeux gris de leur père. Comme il s'agissait de la première année de Lily, ils étaient tous venus à la plate-forme pour la voir partir.

Harry avait enroulé un bras autour de son mari.

-Elle n'est que la première, il y a en trois autres après.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent dans ses écoles moldues ? As-tu jamais appris à…

Ses mots se perdirent alors qu'il regardait l'abdomen de son mari.

-Es-tu ?

-Mmhmm. Découvert ce matin après avoir la plupart du matin en étant horriblement malade. Tout comme je l'étais avec Lily.

Lucius saisit son mari aux cheveux corbeau et le tourna vers lui.

-Je t'ai dit que je t'aime dernièrement ?

-Pas depuis hier, amour.

-Je t'aime Harry James Malfoy. Je t'aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Message de fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Je suis plutôt fière de cette deuxième traduction !<p>

Oui, deuxième !

Conscience : cette transition publicitaire est nulle…

_Chuut _!

La première sera publiée sur un compte dédié au lemon, pwp, etc… Alors, avis aux pervers(e)s ! La _C.A.T.S.E.P_ est là pour vous ! (lien dans mes auteurs favoris !)

Sinon, si vous aimez rire, Tara Duncan et les délires WTF, un OS est fait pour vous ! _Un drôle de familier_, de Rasmeii, est l'idéal !

N'oubliez pas les reviews !

Je ne gagne que ça pour mes fic et traductions !


End file.
